


Dari Mata

by Norentrash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norentrash/pseuds/Norentrash
Summary: Renjun juga tidak tau awalnya dari mana.Tapi yang pasti, mata Jeno memang melemahkannya....Tw // insecurity
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 12





	Dari Mata

"Injun."

" _hm_ "

"Huang Injun."

" _hmm._."

"Injun Injun Huang Injuuuuuun!!"

"argh iya iya! Apa sih, Jeno? Ini sudah malam, tahu!" seru Renjun malas. Matanya sudah 5 watt, separuh raganya sudah melayang, ini juga sudah lewat tengah malam! Kenapa Jeno masih _rese_ , sih?

"Injun, aku tuh belum bisa tidur. Kamu kok tega sih ninggalin aku tidur?" tanya Jeno sambil memandang punggung kecil kekasihnya. Jeno tahu ini sudah jam 12 malam, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Renjun mendesah pelan. Seharian ini mereka sudah jalan-jalan sampai lelah. Kemarin tengah malam, Renjun rela begadang untuk jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada kekasihnya. Pagi-pagi mereka langsung berangkat ke Busan, permintaan khusus Jeno spesial ulang tahunnya. Melihat pemandangan di tebing batu Taejongdae, bersantai di pantai Gwangalli, sampai mencoba memakan Gaebul alias cacing hidup, semua Renjun lakukan untuk Jeno. _Ugh_ , sampai sekarang saja gerakan cacing tersebut masih terasa di lidah Renjun, _tuh_.

Diam menyeruak di kamar itu. Renjun benar-benar lelah dan ia butuh tidur banyak untuk menghadapi segerombolan anak TK di tempat kerjanya besok.

"Makasih ya, untuk hari ini."

Renjun mengangguk pelan.

_Ugh, tidur saja bisa tidak sih Jen?_

"oh ya, sebenarnya aku penasaran."

"hmm."

"kamu kenapa bisa suka sama aku?"

_Jeng jeng._

Otomatis, Renjun langsung membuka matanya. Pertanyaan Jeno barusan benar-benar membuatnya kaget.

"Jeno, _please_. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan kamu mau bahas itu?" tanya Renjun tanpa bergerak dari posisinya yang masih membelakangi Jeno.

"ih, aku penasaran tau." jawab Jeno sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Renjun, membawa kekasihnya mendekat ke dada bidangnya. "habis kalau dipikir-pikir, Jaemin sering banget nyebut kita sebagai duda dan anak muda. Emang tampangku setua itu, ya?"

"-terus, semua orang bilang aku ini orang yang paling _nojam_ yang pernah ada. Humorku nggak selevel mereka. Aku bukan Haechan yang bisa bikin kamu ketawa tiap saat." ujar Jeno. Tangannya sibuk memainkan rambut hitam Renjun.

"aku juga nggak sekeren Mark _hyung_. Dia serba bisa dan multi talenta, sedangkan aku cuma dosen muda biasa."

"Jeno ak-"

"dengerin aku dulu sampai selesai, Huang Renjun. Sampai sekarang aku masih ngerasa, kalau dunia terlalu baik karena telah menyatukan kita. Aku nggak setinggi Jisung, nggak seromantis Jaemin, suaraku juga kalah jauh dibanding Chenle. Waktu pertama kita bertemu saja, aku sudah bikin impresi yang tidak baik. Iya kan?"

Pikiran Renjun melayang kembali saat mereka pertama bertemu. Ia tertawa kecil, mengingat memori awal mereka berjumpa yang memang tidak bisa dibilang indah.

"kamu ingat kan? Waktu pertama kita bertemu saja kita sudah saling siram amarah. Rasanya aneh, sekarang kita ada di kamar yang sama. Padahal, kamu bisa pilih dengan lelaki lainnya. Tapi kamu di sini, sama Jeno yang biasa-biasa saja." Jeno mengakhiri penjelasanannya dengan hela napas panjang. Sunyi kembali datang, detak jam jadi satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan itu.

_Duh, mulai lagi. Jeno dan insekuritasnya._

"Jeno, kamu nih _ngode_ minta putus atau gimana sih? Kok ngomongnya begitu?"

"Eh?! Enggaklah! Aku cuma bertanya-tanya aja.."

Renjun berbalik dari tempatnya. Matanya menelusuri raut wajah lesu kekasihnya. Bukan hanya sekali dua kali saja Jeno menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Toh, Renjun adalah kelemahannya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditutupi Jeno.

"kamu ganteng."

"Mark _hyung_ juga ganteng."

"kamu tinggi."

Jeno mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "kamu ngejek ya? Udah jelas Jisung lebih tinggi dari aku. Apalagi Yukhei, yang suka ngejar-ngejar kamu dulu. Aku mah kurcaci dibandingin mereka."

Renjun mendengus sebal. _Duh, anak ini._

"kamu bikin aku berdebar-debar."

"please deh, Injun. Kamu juga suka berdebar-debar kan kalau lagi ketemu si tua Kim?"

"ya tapi itu beda! Kalau sama Professor Kim aku kan deg-degannya takut ditanyain perkembangan skripsi!"

Jeno mendecak sebal. Pokoknya, Jeno mau jawaban yang jelas. "tuh kan, aku aja gak lebih istimewa daripada si tua Kim. Berarti aku biasa banget, ya. Kenapa juga kamu mau sama aku? Aku kan-"

"kamu itu Jeno."

"-kan ane- _hah_?"

Renjun mengangguk pelan. Matanya menatap Jeno lurus, mencari sosok Jeno yang bersembunyi di balik bayang ketakutannya.

"aku sayang sama kamu, karena kamu Jeno."

"...hah?"

"aduh, _lemot_ banget sih." Kata Renjun sambil mendengus kesal. Ia bergerak pelan, memposisikan dirinya sampai mata mereka sejajar. "gak peduli seberapa tampannya orang di luar sana, kalau dia bukan Jeno, aku gak akan sayang."

"mau dia setinggi tiang bendera di TK ku, atau suaranya semerdu Baekhyun EXO, atau seromantis Romeo, kalau dia bukan Jeno, aku ga akan sayang." jelas Renjun seraya mengelus pelan wajah pria yang baru saja genap berusia 27 tahun di depannya.

"jadi, aku sayang Jeno karena Jeno adalah Jeno. Bukan karena dia tampan, atau tinggi semampai."

.

.

.

.

.

"IH, CHEESY BANGET! HAHAHAHAHA" Jeno tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suaranya kencang luar biasa, wajahnya puas bahagia. "HAHAHAHAH HUANG RENJUN CHEESY SEKALI"

 _Sial_. Harusnya Renjun tidur saja dari tadi.

 _BRAK_!

"HAHAHA-AAAWW RENJUN SAKIT TAHU! KENAPA AKU DITENDANG, SIH?"

"Tidur di lantai, sana! Dasar menyebalkan!" seru Renjun sambil melemparkan bantal guling tepat ke muka Jeno. Wajahnya merah luar biasa. Sial, niatnya ingin memperbaiki suasana hati kekasih, kenapa dia jadi ditertawakan?

"Ih maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Habis jarang sekali kamu bilang hal-hal romantis semacam itu. Maaf Injun-"

"gak usah minta maaf kalau kamu masih ketawa-ketawa. Udah ah, mau tidur aja. Jeno jahat." kata Renjun sambil membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Jeno dan segala kebodohannya.

"maaf ya Renjun sayang~~ Jeno juga sayang Renjun seorang kok hehe"

"berisik."

"Inju-"

"BERISIK."

.

.

 **End**.

.

.

_Di halte bus depan fakultas, Renjun sang mahasiswa baru sedang gelisah menunggu bis kampus yang tidak kunjung datang. Ia sudah terlambat, ditambah hari sedang hujan! Memang sial tak dapat ditolak, saat Renjun tengah berdiri di pinggir halte, sebuah mobil sedan lewat dengan cepat. Alhasil, Renjun basah dari kepala sampai kaki terkena cipratan air. Emosinya meluap, logikanya hilang sesaat._

_Renjun bersumpah dia akan buat perhitungan dengan pengendara sedan barusan. Persetan dengan kelas Sejarah Seninya, pokoknya dia harus buat perhitungan._

_Dengan cepat dia berjalan dari halte tersebut, menerobos hujan memasuki area fakultas Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam. Seingatnya, mobil itu masuk ke fakultas ini. JR 0403 23. Renjun tidak akan pernah lupa plat mobil sialan itu._

_Well, ternyata dunia tidak benar-benar jahat. Betul saja, Renjun menemukan mobil itu baru saja parkir di pojok kiri lapangan. Ia tidak peduli, siapapun pengendara sedan itu, dia harus bertanggung jawab karena telah mengotori baju kesukaannya. Mau itu mahasiswa, dosen, bahkan tukang parkir sekalipun, ia harus tanggung jawab._

_Ia mengetuk cepat jendela mobil itu. Hujan semakin kencang, amarahnya semakin meradang. Sial, sombong sekali orang ini? Sudah diketuk berkali-kali juga tetap tidak mau buka kaca?_

_"oi, cepat turun dari mobil." kata Renjun geram. Tangannya masih mengetuk mobil sialan itu._

_"Hellooo, buka kacanya sekarang atau-"_

_Kaca mobil itu terbuka pelan, dan saat itu juga, kedua mata mereka bertemu sapa._

_Awal dari segalanya._

**Beneran end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sudah pernah ditulis di akun ffn saya. Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan cuma ingin repost di platform ini saja. Sangat senang kalau ada yang ingin berkomentar dan mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Terimakasih dan sayangi jenren selalu!


End file.
